reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Why are you so bluntly arrogant? You have blocked for me showing people why ManOfIron should be blocked longer. I have given you tons of things he has done in such a teeny amount of time. Must I list them all? I list them ALL over and over again, yet you say he hasn't done anything else. Must I also tell you why are you punishing me for defending my honor. ManOfIron is a fucking bitch, he has sent me countless messgages on XBL, calling my wife a whore, calling my mom a MILF, trolling me, backstabbing me. Why I'm I punished for him trolling me. As you can see, he did exactly what you wanted him to. He flamebaited me, dishonored me, and I demanded be be blocked and you banned me for it. Don't try denying it. Also no. You gave me my final warning and my block within minutes, I was typing message when both of them were recieved. You are blocking me for telling ManOfIron not to vandalise and lie. You are allowing a vandel, a troll, and a sockpuppeter to get away with EVERYTHING he has done and are drawing everything to me! Here he also said some rather mean things to me o IRC recently, even more flamebating me and showing he just wanted to get me blocked. You blocked me because I opposed you and I told ManOfIron to clean up his act, don't denty it, cause that is EXACTLY what you did. I invited you to IRC to be civil, but you laughed it all up. You get mad at me because I tell it EXACTLY how it is. You allow trolls, sockpuppeters and vandels to go away happily, because your just keep on bullying me. Peter Griffen Boy 17:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No. I can't. Why does MOI get away with it? Peter Griffen Boy 17:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) People are going to enjoy me getting blocked no matter what. You could have jsut randomly blocked me and got support. Peter Griffen Boy 17:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your like Agent Ross, only you and SSD. "Come on Archer, let's try to find somebody else we can annoy." Peter Griffen Boy 17:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheManOfIron/ATTENTION_:_EDITORS_OF_THE_READ_DEAD_WIKI! He has to be fucking kidding me. Peter Griffen Boy 06:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) If you don't see this you ARE a jackass and an idoit. Can you not see that ManOfIron is the most selfish piece of shit in all of wikia? Can you not see that he loves getting me mad? Can you not see he vandalises? Can you not see he sockpuppets? He tells people I am racist and you punish me among other things he says to me? How can one be so blind. ManOfIron calls my wife a whore, tells people I am vandalising wikis, tells people I am impersonating multiple people to me on IRC, plus he does a lot of trolling, remember Zealot Guy? Why do you block for pointing this out? Why are you so dumb as to put a final warning and a block in the same message? Why I ask you. Why are you so blind? Peter Griffen Boy 05:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You also ignore most if not ALL of my proof on ManOfIron and why you are blocking me because i am tired of him insulting my family, insulting my genes and telling nasty lies. ManOfIron has done NOTHING to help our wiki. Don't even try saying I haven't done anything eithier, you called me a good editor once. Peter Griffen Boy 05:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APeter_Griffen_Boy&diff=32003&oldid=31883 Honesltyly? Now who is acting like a toddler? Blocking me so you can archive my talkpage, cheap as hell. Peter Griffen Boy 17:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No, we're men, we can work this out nicely. But what got me all rifled up was ManOfIron's talk to me on IRC and this blog. He was trying to atagonize you. I told him he was doing this on the BF wiki, plus he was trolling, flamebiating, sockpuppeting and flaming a me and Zealot Guy, and you said that hadn't warranted a block, that made me mad as shit. Peter Griffen Boy 17:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yet once again you ignore my comments. Peter Griffen Boy 17:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) CodExpert thinks I am a corrupted ass Could you please register you nickname so I can give you founder powers? I am trying to, but CodExpert keeps on creating channels because he thinks I am corrupted for not giving you powers, and has an auto-kick script on me on his channels, could you tell him to cease and desist, as many of users use #wikia-battlefield, and changing it would cause a lot of chaos, as there is no need. I am trying to protect the channel, so please register your nickname and founder powers will be all yours, if you don't know how ask ChanServ by typing /msg ChanServ help or by asking on #freenode. Peter Griffen Boy 23:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC)